Just be friends
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: Buffy finds herself in a new world, with different rules. Alot changes, when one crawls through a tv and joins a new fight. (Eventual Dean x Buffy)


Buffy stared at her surroundings, "Great. I crawl out of a television, and in someone's random living room. Scratch that off my big list of things to do before I die. Again." she added, glancing around the place. Family pictures, it seemed like the everyday home.

"Well.. where's Will? Xander? Giles? Angel? Anyone?" Buffy sighed, "Great. I'm lost in..wherever. And. Nobody's here to help me." she continued to look through the place, someone had to be home. Tell her where she was, clearly it was 'Earth' but what town. Where. What's up.

Dean frowned at the footsteps he heard coming from upstairs. "Sam. Was there _anyone _else here?" he asked glancing over at his brother.

"Nope." Sam shook his head, "Crap. Looks like he's not acting alone, huh?" he shrugged toward the smirking demon within the circle.

"Just our luck. We get to bag 2 in 1. Well, Sammy. Who gets to go wrestle with the demon? Coin toss?" Dean asked.

"Fine." Sam shrugged, "Call it." he flipped the coin.

"Heads I win, tails you lose." Dean grinned as it flipped.

Sam rolled his eyes "Ha ha." he mocked, moving his hand from the coin.

"Tails...you lose." Dean smirked at his baby brother "Go on, champ. This guy isn't going anywhere."

"You suck." Sam frowned, somehow he knew he'd be the one to go check things out. Walking up the stairs from the basement, opening the door slowly. Cautiously he walked around, while the 'demon' in question roamed around the home.

Rattling things around, peaking around the corner. A blonde girl. Looked oddly familiar.

"Come on! Can't anyone just be home? If you guys are punking me, it's not funny anymore. I don't get why you'd be screwing with me. But. Ha ha, jokes over. Come on guys." Buffy sighed, hand on her hip as she took a hurried glance around.

A creak on the floorboard as Sam stepped closer. Buffy's head flicked in his direction. Noticing the gun. "Woah woah woah pal! Don't need to pull a gun on me!" she raised her arms "I'm not here to kill you or anything. Just kinda.. a little lost here."

"Buffy?" Sam blinked as he stared at her.

"So you know me?" Buffy asked, forgetting he had a weapon pointed at her, "Thank god. Well. Don't know how you know me. But. Know how a girl can meet back up with her friends?" she asked.

"I know you." Sam nodded to the first question "But. I can't help you find your friends.." he shook his head, this would take some explaining. No telling how she'd react to the situation.

"Why not?" Buffy pouted a bit "Hate it when I have to do things the hard way. It's a real pain in the ass, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam agreed, "But I can't help you find them. Because. You're a television character. You know, from the tv?" he asked.

A pause before she answered "I guess so. I mean. I crawled out of it and all. Don't know who the hell did that. But regardless. Willow probably teleported me here." Buffy nodded, that was plausible. Someone needed help, and.. Willow just kinda sent her somewhere.

"No, what I mean is that all of it. Willow..you. You're from tv." Sam tried to explain.

"Really?" Buffy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Really." Sam nodded, "Look." he pointed to the tv.

_Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

"Giles?" Buffy blinked at the tv. "Anthony...Stewart Head.. Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"Sorry." Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not everyday a girl learns she doesn't exist."Buffy commented, glancing away for a moment, looking directly into his eyes. "So...what are you doing? I mean. You're not freaked out by this and all. So. What are you?" she asked, hoping the questions weren't angering her new companion.

"Me? Well. Human, kinda. Hunter. Hunt the bad creatures." Sam tried to explain it.

"So...you're like...the male non-superpowed Slayer?" Buffy asked, "Cool. I can see it." she smiled "But, um, what do you mean by 'kinda human'?"

"I'm sort of like you. No super powers, unless. I drink demon blood." Sam sighed, hoping this didn't lead to some epic fight between the two of them.

"You drink demon blood?" Buffy asked, "That's kinda. Weird. But. You know, we're in a world full of weird." she heard a noise from downstairs, shouting. "The hell was that?" she ran downstairs.

"Hang on!" Sam ran after her, seeing Dean stare at the slayer.

"Okay. What's up with the pentagram? Are we all just praying to satan? Because. Last I checked, I wasn't making these fancy things while killing demons." Buffy stared at it curiously, as she walked closer. About to put her hand over the circles line.

"Don't do that!" Sam scolded her, taking her hand back.

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"Sam." Dean said, ignoring the woman for the moment.

"Uh..yeah?" Sam asked.

"What is Buffy freakin Summers doing here?" he asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Well. Not to cramp your style, and all. But she just crawled out of a television. Learned she's not real. That he's like the male vampire slayer of this world. So. Yeah. Wait. What's your name?" Buffy looked to Sam.

"Sam Winchester." Sam let go of her hand.

"Cool. Named after a gun." Buffy nodded, "So what's this guy up to? Or are we just playing 'locked in the dungeon' for a while?"

"Male vampire slayer?" Dean raised a brow, "That's a new one. We're hunters."

"And I'm a slayer. What's your point? We all kill the baddies. Get little to no praise, because next to no one knows what we do." Buffy shrugged.

"Got that right." Dean smiled.

"You look a bit like Angel. I mean, not a whole lot. But. You've got that.. dark and mysterious thing kinda going on." Buffy looked at the demon, "Who summoned the lame demon?" she shrugged at him.

"Lame?" he snorted, "You would do well to-"

"Yeah yeah, save the speech crap for the locals. Or someone who cares. Your clothing is so 90's. The whole 'I'm powerful, bow down before me' thing doesn't work anymore." Buffy rolled her eyes "I didn't ask your life story. Just who brought you here." she folded her arms, flipping her hair.

"They don't really _need _to be summoned, Buffy." Dean commented, "_But_. It just so happens he was going to make a deal with the people who live here. So. We were here first."

"Wish demon? Like Anya?" Buffy asked.

"Actually- no." Sam shook his head.

"They make deals. After 10 years, you die. Go to hell, of course." Dean added.

"More crafty than vengeance demons." Buffy said, "Gotta give you props. You know, before we kill you."

"Already cutting in on our business?" Sam asked, with a smile.

"Hey, a girls gotta start somewhere. You don't know how to get me home. And I'm just going to jump on in here." Buffy didn't realize it, but she was holding the slayer scythe the entire time.

"That's a nice looking weapon. Where can I buy one?" Dean asked, "So. You're gonna join us?"

"Home depot. Try there. Or. You know, where I got mine. In a large rock, made a long time ago. You mean I can join you? I was just expecting for me to go off into the distance or something." Buffy cracked, "How do we kill this sucker?"

"Exorcism is the best route, to not hurt the human they're possessing. Demon hunting knife. The colt. If we had an angel. It would go faster. You don't have to go. Could share a hotel room." Dean grinned at her.

"Damn, I can't just cut them up? Alright. Well. Your call. Save or kill them. Share a hotel room?" Buffy raised a brow, "You work fast don't you?"

"You have no idea." Sam muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

Buffy laughed, "Well. Look, like I told Angel. I'm not ready for this kind of thing again. A relationship. It isn't me. I mean, eventually. I'd like to have it all. A family, children. Little slayer babies." she smiled fondly at what she'd always imagined her life to unfold at.

"Damn. Bummer." Dean smiled, "Well. That's kinda the end. I mean. If we make it that far, kids and all."

"I wonder if I'd be good at it, like mom. Be stuck with a girl like me. Then a 'baby' I remember, because of my daughter needing to protect it- being as it was the 'key' wanted by a crazy hell god. That was like Cordelia Chase incarnate." Buffy continued to smile.

"If you're quite finished." the demon interrupted bored by their drabble.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"I got it. Go ahead." Sam said tiredly. Knowing what he was trying to do with Buffy.

"Why do I get the hint that you're going to hit on me more?" Buffy asked, "It could be dumb blonde and forgive me for assuming." she walked up the stairs.

"You're not entirely wrong." Dean shrugged, "So. Are slayer kids like you? I mean. Super-powered and all?" he was curious.

"Nope. Just ordinary kids." Buffy shook her head, "Kinda a disappointment to me. Robin didn't have any special abilities. Just a normal kid."

"Oh." Dean nodded, "You could share a room with me." he offered again, with a cocky smile.

"And if I did?" she asked, grabbing a cup from the cupboard, getting water.

"You know what would probably happen." Dean hinted not to subtly, raising a brow at what she was doing.

"Come on, this is officially a home invasion. Least they can do for us killing demons is a glass of water." Buffy sipped it, "I told you. I'm not ready for commitment."

"Not asking for commitment." Dean added.

"You're like sex on wheels, aren't you?" Buffy asked, sitting on the counter next to her scythe.

"Could be a casual thing." Dean shrugged, grinning at her as he stepped closer.

"I'd prefer friends. And if it turns out to be more than that. Then it does. Angel isn't in this world. Neither is Spike. So. I guess you have that advantage. But I'm not ready, I don't even know you're name." Buffy shook her head, looking into his eyes, waiting.

"Dean Winchester." his grin fell a bit "Alright. 'Friends' it is. Until you decide you want me, which you do." he added.

Buffy laughed, "Maybe. Are you brothers? Family? Coincidence?"

"Brothers." Dean nodded, "You know it'll happen."

"Yeah? Then be kind enough to not knock me up." Buffy smiled, getting off the counter, picking up her scythe.

"No promises." Dean joked.

"It's done." Sam said, startling both.

Buffy smiled, "Thanks for letting me come with."

"No problem." Dean spoke first, "Come on. Let's go." he walked out of the house.

"Could be a lot easier, with you around." Sam nodded, "Super strength and all."

"Don't forget about the healing." Buffy smiled, walking with him to the car.

"I envy that." he chuckled.

"Don't they all?" she laughed with him.

"I call 'dibs'." Dean frowned at Sam.

Buffy raised a brow "Am I- property now?" she sat in the back.

"Maybe." Dean smiled.

"No." Sam shook his head.

The hotel wasn't far, and it seemed nice. Practical. She wasn't expecting the four seasons, but she did jump on the bed. "Comfy." she bounced down on it.

"Looks like." Dean raised a brow at first, but laughed at the display.

"I guess. So. I'll be going to my room, now." Sam walked off.

"See ya!" Buffy called, as he left.

"So." Dean shut the door, sitting beside her.

"Nope." Buffy smiled.

"Damn." Dean smiled, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Guess I can't." Buffy laid her head on his chest.

"Now you're just cheating." Dean glanced down at her.

"I'm tired, and don't play fair." Buffy said sleepily, nuzzling him further. "Sorry, not sorry." she smiled.

"You really don't." he commented, "Fine. Don't be surprised when you wake up naked."

"Undress me. Don't be terrified when I wake up, and launch you across the room." Buffy shrugged.

"Good point." Dean laughed. He was tired too, it felt nice. The body heat. Sleep was welcome at this point.


End file.
